Eight Little Aurors
by Dirkfelpy89
Summary: Seven Auror Cadets and their instructor, Ronald Weasley, participate at the "Owen Project": a week of study and training before the final exams. They arrive at Marlott Island to start their program, but mysteriously, one after the other, the aurors begin to die. Who is the killer? Why is he killing his classmates? Will the young cadets survive this massacre?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. I'm dirkfelpy89 and this is my first time here in . I would like to start this experience with a Thriller i wrote and presented last year in another Fanfiction's site.  
Now I have translated my story in english and I'm here to present my story! Enjoy the reading

**Eight Little Auror**

_Chap 1, PROLOGUE_

**April 20, 2017**

Twenty years had passed since Lord Voldemort's defeat and many things had changed in the English's Wizarding World.  
For example, Harry Potter had became the Head of Auror's Office and his loyal friend, Ronald Weasley, his trusted deputy chief. Together they eradicated the Death Eater's menace and they brought English's Wizarding World to an unexpected peace.

Often the new Aurors were sent, for a certain period of time, abroad to help other countries, if some other Minister required their services. In fact in Great Britain there were not much work for them.

Someone knocked to Harry Potter's office and the man had to divert his mind from these thoughts.  
"It's open"  
A curly head peeped from the doorway of his office.  
"Mr Potter, the participants in the Owen project have arrived "  
"Oh very well, let them in," Harry ordered, taking some papers from a drawer in his mahogany desk.

The "Owen Project" was one of his invention.  
Before the final exam, the Aurors who attended the last year of the academy had to spend a week on Marlott Island, a pleasant and isolated place on the Devon coast, and there they would take part in various exercises, physical and psychological tests.  
It was a great help before the dreaded final exams.

In order the seven participants entered Harry's office. Before speaking, the latter gave a quick glance at the various sheets on the desk: the various aspirants auror's profiles.  
There were two girls, Louise Gillan and Rose Greenwood; and five boys, Frank Live, Marcus Sidekick, Jack Grimm, Alec Ivy and Sillus Hardy.  
Harry liked that group. They were skilled, tight-knit even though with very different personalities. They would have had a great future, had it not been for Arnold …

"Good morning Mr. Potter"  
"Good morning guys" Harry looked at the boys in front of him "As you may know, the Owen project will start tomorrow. It will be very, very useful, you can refine your skills improving your weaknesses. You will need this training before the exams, trust me" the man smiled and the group nodded.  
"The meeting is set in Yewshalt. There you will find your supervisor for this week, Ronald Weasley. From Yewshalt you will arrive directly to Marlott Island by boat, because it is impossible to materialize on the island. Once there you will start your training and the boat will come back to pick you up at the end of the week. It's all clear? "  
The group nodded again.

"Well, than you can go. Good luck!"  
As the group came out, Harry found himself thinking that the week would be really edifying for the boys. A busy but satisfying week.

But, unfortunately, as events showed, he was terribly wrong.


	2. Arrival on the Island

Ok Ok i know, the prologue was a bit short, so here I am with the second Chapter, again not a very important one but more interesting. And, yes, as you may have discovered, this story is based on Agatha Christie's "And Then There Were None" although you can read this fanfiction even if you didn't read the the reading!

**Eight Little Aurors**

_Cap 2, ARRIVAL ON THE ISLAND_

The following day, punctual as Swiss watch, the seven young cadets showed up at the Yewshalt's pier. Yewshalt was a small town on the sleepy coast of Devon, the only notable thing was the fact that the population, a hundred barely, consisted exclusively of wizards and witches.

A radiant Ron Weasley was waiting for them near the small pier. Although he was nearly forty years old, the time had been kind to him. His body was still snappy, his face, furrowed by a couple of small scars, was still juvenile and jovial.

"Good morning, guys!" The man exclaimed, buttoning the collar of the Auror's uniform, in the hope of sheltering from the wind that was blowing impetuously. "Good morning, Mr. Weasley," the others answered in chorus.  
"Are you ready? Is someone missing? "  
"No sir!" Rose Greenwood answered promptly "There is no one missing"  
"Perfect! We can leave! "Ron said, addressing a rather old and wrinkled man. Their guide, Sillus Hardy thought.

"Will we really reach the island by sea?" Asked Alec Ivy, looking at the rather rough sea.  
"Oh yes of course, Mr. Ivy. Do not worry, this boat has 15 years of service behind it and has never let anyone drown! "  
"Oh yes, now I'm much calmer" the boy commented sarcastically, as they approached the boat, rather marked by the bad weather.

-

The journey to Marlott's Island was quite short. Driven by magic, the boat sailed the sea at a great speed. "Could you please reduce the speed of this damn thing?" asked Alec Ivy between one retching and another.  
"As soon as we arrive on the island the seasickness will end," Rose exclaimed.  
"Rosie is right" exclaimed Jack Grimm giving a vigorous slap on Alec's shoulders "think about this: as soon as we arrive we relax and we'll have a good drink"

Rose frowned. "Relax? I would like to remind you that we are here for other reasons"  
"Do not worry Rose!" Frank Live intervened "Jack is only joking. He knows very well why we are here" he concluded, glancing at his companion who was meanwhile sneering at Sillus, who was struggling with the rough sea.  
"I hope so!" Exclaimed Rose. Ravenclaw, prefect, head girl, model student, if there was one thing she could not stand, it was people like Jack. Nice, of course, but tremendously irresponsible.  
And who called her Rosie.

"Ah here! We have arrived! "Exclaimed Ron. Marlott Island had appeared on the horizon.  
After about ten minutes they arrived on the island, docked the boat to a tiny pier and climbed some stairs carved into the rock.

Marlott Island was a small and pleasant island in the middle of the sea. The vegetation was anything but lush, just a few trees and some sparse bushes. There was only one building on the north tip of the island, their home for that week.  
The house was large and certainly recently built. Completely painted in white, it was neither more nor less like the rest of the island, rather insignificant.  
It was not majestic, or beautiful, it simply looked like any house in the rural suburbs of that sleepy part of Devon.

Once inside the building, the guests noticed that those who had furnished that house had good taste.  
The entrance hall was vast, decorated with antique paintings, fine wood furniture, marble floor and a large crystal candelabrum. On the right and on the left there were two large doors and in front of them an imposing staircase, also in marble, leading to the two upper floors.

"Well" Ron began, reading a sheet of parchment he had found on a small table on the right of the front door "First of all, you will go to your rooms. The number one room goes to the number one in the register and so on. Then you will prepare for dinner. No training will take place tonight. You can relax a little ".

-

Jack was rummaging in his bag. He was damn sure, he had brought a bottle of firewhisky, but now he could not find it. How strange!

Alec was in the shower. The hot water that flowed helped him relax, after that obscene journey. Now he would come down, he would have dinner, a coffee ... and then?

Louise was drying her short black hair. He hated his classmates, he found them all too inadequate. Spending a week with them all would have been a nightmare.

Even Rose was intent on drying her hair, shoulder-length. He looked at the evening dress he had brought with a smile. It was her mother's, she had never had the opportunity to attend a dinner that required a certain dress-code. It would have been a pleasant novelty.

Marcus gently placed his broom on the wall. It was his personal talisman, wherever he went, his trusty broom followed him. The choice between becoming a quidditch player or an auror was tough, but in the end Marcus felt he had made the right choice. He would have defeated the evil. In addition, his muscular physique badly suited the role of seeker, at least at high levels.

Sillus read one of his manuals, waiting to go down for dinner. He hated social occasions like those. They could not go straight to the point? She was on the island to train, not to dine in evening dress.

Ron finished lacing his tie with a snort, he was not good at those things. He looked at the calendar, not long at the end of Hogwarts. His Rose was attending the first year. He sighed, looking one last time at his reflection. Cursed nostalgia.

Frank looked at his room. It was beautiful, rather large and overlooked the sea. He could not wait to start that week even if that place was rather strange. Then, while he was intent on getting dressed, he noticed a framed nursery rhyme hanging over the fireplace. _"Eight little wizards at school had to go,  
One, alas, was postponed, and then there were seven._

_Seven little wizards a walk wanted to do,  
One however remained behind, and then there were six._

_Six little wizards went out to dine,  
One choked his little self and then there were five_

_Five little wizards sat up very late,  
One overslept himself and then there were in four._

_Four little wizards chopping up some sticks,  
One chopped himself in half and then there were three._

_Three little wizards wanted to duel,  
One lost his wand and there there were two._

_One little wizard left all alone,  
Went to a cliff, threw himself into the sea, and then there were none."_

Frank frowned. That place was really disturbing


End file.
